Santana, Myself, and My Conscience
by wittynamesaresilly
Summary: AU, Brittana set after high school during the collge years. Brittany POV. They meet, they become friends, and the lines start to blur between friendship and what ever they are. All in all brittany is all types of confused. Rated M for language, drinking, sexual humor, and of course sweet lady kisses later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or anything else I'm not supposed to own in this story. **

**This is my first story ever. This is a little angsty in the beginning but it shouldn't be like that the rest of the story… so I guess read it and review for me.. all mistakes are mine and sorry about the grammar.**

Chapter 1: Beginning? End? I'm not sure

The time is 3am...I'm sitting here at my best friend Sam's house sleeping on my favorite couch in the world. Seriously this couch should be illegal because I have the hardest time waking up in the morning to go to work. It's like it sucks you in and you feel like you are a caterpillar in a cocoon covered in the soft blankys on this side of the Mississippi. Sam has the best taste in blankets. Ok sorry I'm getting off topic... sorry but that tends to happen a lot.

Sam and I just had a really good night out with his mom and his boss. We started off at dinner at this beautiful Mexican restaurant I only really enjoyed the chips and salsa, because who really thinks that all of your foods should be mixed together on a plate. I don't want my beans and guac touching because you don't know when the Battle of the Alamo is going to start again. I can't really trust those foods together.

Sorry...happened again. _Stay on track Brittney you're trying to tell a story here..._ Ok conscience I will. Side note just to tell you I talk to my conscience all the time. We have a love/hate relationship.

Ok, so after dinner we end up at a local pub to have some drinks and play some pool. Sam's boss buys all of drinks which was awesome because the drunker I get the better I get at pool. I love to win. After awhile we get bored and head out to another bar because really we are in Lima and you have to do some searching sometimes. We end up having a good night.

I mean really who has a good night in Lima? Have you been here? You seriously don't know unless you have been here? It is tough. You have country, country and more country. Luckily we stumbled upon a bar that had a band from Columbus with a good following.

It was weird seeing a bunch of people from high school that I haven't even facebook stalked in awhile. It was nice but at the same time it was a little bit annoying because I realized how much they didn't know about me or I didn't know about them anymore and the amount I didn't care to know.

In high school I was voted class clown which I was very proud of. These people know me as that goofy girl that I am still on occasion but I have changed. After high school I am left with the friends that mean the most to me and couldn't ask for better friends now and don't really care anymore  
about them other than their general well being.

After awhile Sam and I decide it's time to head home. I like the time Sam and I get to hang out just the two of us because that doesn't happen all the often anymore. I'll get into that reasoning later. I am super hungry so we stop at the gas station to grab some food.

Sam and I get lunchables. I got pizza so I have to wait until we get home to eat it. Sad panda right now. Sam decides he can't wait so he starts eating his turkey crackers and I grab the wheel for him since he is technically driving. Obviously it is too tough to drive and eat. We have been doing this since we were 8 and driving a golf cart around our hood so don't judge me...

After we get home he goes to bed telling me we need to get breakfast in the morning and I retire to the heaven that of the couch I have claimed.

I hate when I'm not tired and I'm left here sitting alone. Worst part is I'm a little beyond buzzed so the wheels just start turning...

30 minute later...

I'm watching the latest episode of "Show Choir", you know that show where the nerds become popular through song and dance... totally unrealistic but still awesome!

She is soo hot!  
_Ok you're gay_  
No I'm not! I'm just saying Naya Rivera is really attractive.  
_No you're gay just get it already_  
If I was so gay why haven't I acted upon it yet?  
_Because you're scared you aren't ready for everyone else to know_  
Noooo...  
_Yes! You are just sitting here being a jerk to yourself when you already know..._  
Stop right there  
_No... You have been hiding this for too long just let it OUT...  
_No! You don't know what you're talking about.  
_I am your conscious of course I know what I'm talking about!  
_It hurts, please don't,  
_You..._ No!  
_Are in love_... Stop...Please  
_With..._  
I can't  
_Santana!_

Really I said I was going to have a good time tonight and you just had to go on and make me cry. You happy now... _I know_... Ok... _I know_... I'm gay and ...  
_What?_  
I'm broken after she left me that night!  
I'm Brittney S. Pierce and just because I'm drunk and my conscious has totally left me on my own. I'll tell you the story of how I fell in love with Santana Lopez and how...  
She...  
She broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of glees and characters and all of the other things I'm not supposed to own. **

Chapter 2: A first look.

Three ago...

I'm 20 years old. I'm at a small college and doing pretty well. I realized once I stopped messing around so much in class I'm actually pretty smart. Shoot I have a 3.7 gpa and all my friends are super surprised that I can now kill them in all of our trivia nights. So much so that we don't even play those games anymore. Doesn't matter though, I'm awesome at everything.

I originally went to college to cheer on a scholarship. I ended up leaving the team after an ankle injury. I tore ligaments in both of my knees in high school and I really don't want to be one of those old men you see walking down the street that look like they are trying to move a mountain just picking up their knees to walk.

So after I made this decision I got a call from my old coach and he asked if I would be interested in coaching at a school near my school. It a part of my degree and it sounded fun so my answer was "Fuck yea!" which he promptly reprimanded me while also laughing so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

That's how I got here...

It's Friday night and I'm sitting at Sam's house while he gets ready to go out.

"Come on! You should totally come to the club with us tonight" Sam basically tells the whole neighborhood while he's in the bathroom obsessing over his hair. Sometimes I swear he has got to be gay because he takes about double them time I do to go out.

"First off, it's barely a club; 18 year olds can get in. Secondly you know I have practice early in the morning and I don't want to smell like booze the first time meet the girls." I flop back on his bed and can only wonder how he has such good instincts on sheets and bedding because this is soooo comfy.

I start to drift off a little but am rudely interrupted when I feel a pillow smack me right in the face. I look up to see Sam grinning down at me. I grab the pillow and go to slam it into his head but he covers up and yells "Please not the hair!" I put the pillow down and return it back under my head.

Once he realizes he is no longer in jeopardy of hair peril he starts to ask me something but I drift off wondering how they make these sheets. I mean really, they have to have tiny fairies to knit these tiny threads together and add a little magic to make these so damn comfy.

I'm brought out of my head by Sam, "Britt! Britt! You aren't even listening are you?"

I scoot up on the bed and look at him, "Nope but what do you want. I swear I'll listen now"

Sam shakes his head and looks at me "Ok so one of the girls is only 17 and needs an ID soooo... I was thinking you could let her borrow yours? Please she is really hot and I think I might actually get some tonight."

I look at him and let him sweat a little bit. This is too much fun. "What do I get?"

"How about 5 dollars?" Sam says.

"Nope you can do better" I say while slowly sinking back into the bed.

"How about I take you out to lunch tomorrow at Breadstix?" Sam smiles at me as he says this because he knows what my answer is going to be now.

"There we go; I knew you could do better! Yea that's fine just grab my ID out of my purse and don't forget to get it back! I will fucking kill you if it gets lost!" I turn on the TV and slip under the covers. We've been friends for so long my house is his house and his house is my house.

Sam bends over and whispers in my ear "You know you couldn't kill me, you'd miss me too much" He turns to walk out of his room.

Just as he thinks he safe I launch the pillow at his head. Bull's eye! The pillow hits him right in the back of his head and flops over the front. I yell after him "Don't make me test that theory!" I hear him grumble something about his hair and watch him run back into the bathroom. I always win. After about 10 minutes the world goes black as I slip into a sleep.

3 hours later...

I feel this incessant tapping at my shoulder and try to swat away whatever or whoever is doing the tapping. I grumble and swat harder and hit a hand with a smack and hear an oww. "Stop it and go away, I'm sleeping and having a dream that I'm best friends with Flounder and can breathe under water."

About 2 seconds goes by and then I'm smothered by about 180 lbs of muscle. (He is very proud of his body and makes sure I know the changes so I know it's about 180 now) I make an oomph sound as all the oxygen leaves my lungs. I open my eyes to a mess of blonde hair and the smell of a lot of liquor. Sam just smiles as he looks down at me.

I rub at my eyes and look up at him. "Why did you wake me up, I have to get up sooo early and now I'm awake?" I'm using my whiney voice and I see him smile more. Obviously he is drunk and doesn't care.

I huff and open my mouth. "What. Do. You. Want?" Finally it all seems to register in his alcohol soaked mind that he had something to say. Sam starts talking really fast. "Ok so we just got back and all of them are outside and the girl really wants to thank you for using your ID and I told them about you all night and she thinks it's really cute that we are best friends and I think that if she sees how cool you are I can play up the sensitive side and get into her pants soon."

"Ok first off breathe..." He takes a big intake of air and blows it out against my face, it was definitely and cranvodka night. "So what you're saying is you woke me up to be your wing woman at 3 am when I have to get up in 3 hours?"

Sam immediately looks down and pulls out his pouty lip and whispers "yea sorry I didn't think about it" I immediately feel bad because I forgot he was drunk and takes everything I say seriously. I push him off of me and jump up. "Just kidding Sam, you know I'm always game to help you out"

Sam jumps up from the bed and grabs my hand to pull me up the stairs and out of his room. I pull my hand from his and he looks at me like I grew a second head. "You can't hold my hand when we go out there if you want them to think we are just friends" I state.

"Oh yea good thinking!" Sam says as I see the wheels turning in his head. Sam and I have never done anything he just gets touchy when he's drinking but it's all innocent so it's fine with me.

When we get outside I see my other friends Mike and Puck talking to three girls on the tailgate of Puck's truck. I walk up and greet Mike and Puck and of course Puck has to open his mouth. "Looking good their Britt, you forget to put your clothes on again?"

I look down at what I'm wearing and I realize him standing out in Sam's driveway in a baby blue sports bra and some short red Nike shorts. _Whoops! _I know conscience but I got it don't worry.

I look up to Puck through my lashes "Got a problem Puck, I know you like looking at my abs..." I rub my hand across my stomach and lean over to whisper in his ear "they are better than yours anyways, don't worry I don't plan on stealing your girl... tonight" I lean back to look at his face and because of his tan most people can't see it but I can see the red right about his ear and how he's slumping over just a little bit to hide what's in his pants. I love messing with him.

Most people think I'm all innocent all the time but sometimes I like to bring out the sexy just to fuck with them. It's good to surprise people every once in awhile.

After this is when I remember there are also three girls sitting on Puck's tailgate. I look over and see two of them laughing and one ducking her head. Aha she must be Puck's girl. I seem to have forgotten about them. I'm not Puck's wing women right now anyway so I don't care.

I look at one of the girls that is laughing. She's got a short blonde hair and wears something my grandma would pick out if I was going to a Sunday brunch down in South Carolina. She's cute and I can tell right away she isn't as sweet as she looks. Totally Sam's type.

The next girl I see is the one ducking her head. She is wearing some kind of leopard print thingy with hair sticking out everywhere. I think it is supposed to be some hot jersey shore thing but I'm not really sure that she exactly hit that mark. Definitely looks like Puck's type.

When I look to the left I see something that totally throws me. _Who is this and where did she come from? _ I know right conscience. She has tan skin that looks like it definitely not just from the Sun, the lips that are so red I wouldn't be surprised if she had about 50 cherry lollipops tonight, and long dark hair that I suddenly get the urge to touch.

As I'm looking on I probably look like an idiot just staring my conscience decided to have a fight with me.

_Where did all that come from?_

What do you mean?

_You are like totally drooling over her._

No, I'm not I can tell when a girl is pretty or not it's the same thing I do with the guys. Nothing gay about it.

_But..._

Nope, just chill you.

I snap out of it when I feel Sam hit my arm and start introducing me to the girls. "This is Quinn" He winks at me, ok I was right the church shedevil is Quinn. "This is Sugar" Ok there is Better Looking Snooki. "And this is Santana" As I look over to her I see her quickly snap her eyes up to mine. If I am correct I think she was just checking me out. _Well at least you weren't the only one_. Shut up!

I stick out my hand to all the girls and say hello. I get down to Santana and just about rip my hand away because it feels like she shocked me. It traveled up through my arm and through the rest of my body. That was weird.

Ok time for my game face. Everyone kind of breaks off into their own little conversations which puts me with Sam and Quinn. "So Quinn where do you go to school?"

She sits up a little taller and tells me all about her. "I go to OU and am in the nursing program. I'm on summer break and am working down at the youth center helping out students in the summer school classes."

Nice she seems cool but I can still tell there is something else there but I'll help Sam out tonight. "That's cool; did you know Sam is volunteering at a high school downtown to run a workout program this summer for overweight students? It seems like you guys have a lot of things in common. He's a really great guy, I couldn't ask for a better bro." Ok I think my job is done here. She is looking at him like she just saw the most adorable little kitten.

I back up a little bit and holler out "Ok guys it was nice meeting you all, but I have got to go back to bed. Mike and Puck I'll see you guys at lunch tomorrow because Sam said he would pay!" I turn and run to the house hearing the approving shouts of Puck and Mike and a grumbling Sam.

As I get to the house I turn around one more time. I don't know why but I automatically catch Santana's chocolaty brown eyes. She looks straight into mine and I shiver. It must me cold out here.

_No I don't think that's it._ _It's the middle of June!_

Whatever!

As I walk away I hear Sugar yell out a thank you for the ID. Wow the bouncers must be getting blind because I'm about 5 inches taller and blonde!

1 hour later….

Sam comes into the room and I hear him shuffling around with my purse. Good boy is putting my ID back. He comes over to the bed and slides under the covers.

I open my eye a little bit. "Good night tonight?" He turns toward me after he plugs his phone in. "Yea! Hey thanks for being a good wing woman, but what am I supposed to do about that volunteering thingy that obviously wasn't real?"

I roll over on my side and let out a sigh. "Don't worry I'll make a few calls and have it set up by the end of the week. We needed one at the school anyways and it's just another thing to add to my awesome resume"

"Sweet thanks Britt, you're the best. They were pretty cool weren't they? Santana is kind of a bitch though." I feel a shiver run through me again. Sam notices "Hey you cold? We can turn the fan off"

I roll on my stomach. I talk into the pillow but I know Sam will understand me, that's just how close we are. "Noooimmmfinnnne"

I'm not fine though…What the hell is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry this took so long. Work has been crazy and then going out of town has just killed me. And why do you guys have to make your stories so interesting. its had to not just read rather than write!**

**This chapter there is a lot of Sam and Britt friendship. I wanted to lay a good base for them because it is important later. I'm starting the brittana friendship now though.**

**I own nothing glee or anything else I'm not supposed to**

Chapter 3: Round 2

2 years and 51 weeks ago:

It's Friday again and Sam and I are walking out of the gym completely gross and disgusting from working out with the students in the hot gym for 2 hours.

Sam picks me up and twirls me around. "You are so awesome! Thanks for making this happen. I never knew how much fun that would be." Sam puts me down and we hear a cough as we separate.

I look over and see Quinn. Sam instantly blushes at being caught acting like a goober. She looks me straight in the eye with part of the devil I saw before but it quickly changes into a sickly sweet smile and turns towards Sam.

_There is something there!_ I know I can see it too.

"So Sam we are having a party tonight at my friend Santana's and I wanted to see if you and Brittany wanted to come?" Sam looks over at me and I shrug because I've got nothing better going on than just sitting at home with the guys. As much as I love just hanging with the guys this sounds so much more fun.

"Yea we will be there!" Sam smiles at Quinn.

"Ok sounds good I'll text you later with the address" Quinn turns and walks away to her bug. With a wave she is zipping out of the parking lot.

Sam turns to me "Yours or mine?"

3 hours later:

"Why are we at your house again?" Sam asks while he flips aimlessly through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch.

"Because all my clothes are here and I needed something for the party. You have a pair of jeans here and a couple shirts to pick from and that's all a guy needs." He looks at me like he needs more explanation "Also my mom will cook us dinner and yours won't" Finally it looks like it dawned on him. You can always get him with food.

I don't like to bring it up that often with Sam but I know he has a sore spot for his parents. They have a very busy social life which is good for when we want a place to hang out without parents around bugging us but I know he likes coming to dinners at my house. He told me once it makes him feel like he is part of a normal family. I can tell he misses them but it makes me feel proud of mine because they accept everyone.

I grab all of my stuff up and head for the shower. Turn on water…check. Towel… check. Take clothes off… check. Get in and close door… check. Hear Sam come into bathroom and sit on toilet … check. _Wait a minute. _Yea you're right that is definitely not a normal part of my shower check list. I mean sometimes it involves a little extracurricular activity but wasn't planning on that now that Sam was in here.

"Britt…" Sam calls from the other side of the curtain.

"Sam I know your parents want us to get married but this is definitely not the way to do it. I'm a lady, I need to be wooed before we shower together" I chuckle out while I'm trying to get the shampoo out of my hair.

"What!...N-No.. No" Yea he is defiantly embarrassed. I giggle when I hear him stuttering.

He starts again. "You're sick, but no I wanted to talk to you about Quinn." I wait for him to go on but I guess I'm going to have to play the prodding game. "Ok, what about her?"

Sam takes a second before he answers. "I know I've only been on one date with her but I think I really do like her. I know I talk about getting into girls pants all the time but you know the real me. I just want to really like someone and be liked back. Do you think she likes me?"

I finish rinsing out my conditioner before I answer. "She did come and personally invite you to a party rather than just texting you didn't she?" I let it sink in before I start again "And do you see the way she smiles at you? That has got to mean something right?"

"Yea I guess you are right" I let him think for a minute while I finishing washing my face while humming my favorite shower song. _Washy washy washy, lets get clean and washy. _Hey I know it's silly but I made it up when I was 4 and it just stuck.

"But hey I'm going to tell you the truth. She seems to be hiding something but I'm not sure what. Just wanted to let you know, but other than that she seems pretty cool and I could just be seeing things" Time for the body washy.

"Thanks Britt, and I will look out for it. Also sorry about the bathroom intrusion I just kept thinking about it and wanted to get it out of the way. You know couldn't wait any longer and I know your showers run long. Why is that anyway?" I can hear Sam rummaging through the magazine rack with no clue as to why if he saw me right now I would be about the same color as the tomato sauce my mom will be cooking tonight.

I quickly come up with a lie. "Oh you know girls hair just takes so long with the shampoo rinse repeat stuff." I have never in my life repeated, I mean really who would want to do that? _He knows you're lying. _Shit! Please just leave and don't say anything.

I hear Sam get up from the toilet before he leaves he calls out "Washy washy washy, let's get clean and washy. That's really cute Britt!" I may be more red, I forgot he knew that and to top it all off. "Don't worry we all take loooonnnggg showers too!" Yep I am definitely turning into a fire hydrant at the moment.

"Get out!" I throw Mr. Rubber Ducky out the shower at him. He quickly slams the door and my duck hits the door with a thud. I hear him cackling the whole way back to my room.

Sam and I are really close and talking about sex stuff is one thing but being called out on my shower extracurricular is completely another.

After I get out of the shower and am walking back to my room I catch my mom in her hobbies room. She sees me and turns my way. "You and Sam are way too close". She must have seen him coming out of the bathroom. They are really cool about us because they tell me they aren't worried about anything happening between us. I questioned them why one time but they said they would tell me later on. They were both smiling at each other and I felt like they knew something I didn't. It was really kind of creepy.

Sam's on my bed playing some Xbox game and I walk over to my closet. What should I wear tonight? _Something hot!_ Why would I do that? It's just a house party. _You know why. _Nope I'm confused. _Ok keep playing dumb, but you're always with the boys why not show what you working with tonight. _Ok hood self I guess I will.

3 hours later, fed, prepped, and ready to party…

Sam and I are driving to the address that Quinn texted him earlier. She said she would just meet us there since I guess she has been with Santana all day. As we are driving I realize that we are starting to go into the really nice part of town. Sam and I live in the same neighborhood and I guess the best description would be that our families are comfortable. If this part of town said that they were comfortable you would look at them like they are nuts because who really needs a pool, Jacuzzi, huge patio, and tanning beds just to be comfortable.

We pull up to the house and grab all of the assortments of alcohol we bought earlier with our fake ID's. "You ready for this?" Sam holds out his fist for me. "Hell yea! Let's get nuts!" I pound it and we get out of the car and walk through the garage.

As we get in I'm hit with a thumping bass. I can already feel my feet start to bounce as I walk to the kitchen where Quinn told us to go as we get in. I can't help dancing already, it's second nature when a good beat comes on.

I drop what I'm carrying on the counter and immediately grab a beer out to start my night. I usually tend to stay away from drinking hard liquor because something about Sam saying he was scarred when I started acting like a stripper. I don't remember that at all so it must have not happened. Or so I have chose to think.

The house is mostly dark with some lights set up on the make shift dance floor in the living room. There is a DJ playing from some deck set up by the fire place. It's not a huge party but it's still early so I'm not really sure how the nights going to end up.

Sam's phone lights up. He pulls it out and reads it then immediately pulls me down the hall, down some steps, and to the basement. On the way he explains that Quinn told him to come down here.

As I walk down I see Quinn, Mike, Puck, and Sugar standing at each end of a table. Beer Pong! Hell yes! This is my game. Quinn looks up and see us. She smiles that sweet smile and I turn to see Sam wearing the same one. Ew too cute.

Quinn comes up and hugs Sam and greets me after she pulls away. "Hey are you guys up for playing winner?" Sam looks at me and shrugs. "Alright sounds good to me." Sam goes over by Quinn to talk to her while she is playing. I end up finishing my beer because seriously could these people suck anymore at this game. It is taking FOREVER for them to finish the game.

I holler over at Sam that I will be back. I offer anyone else a drink and take their orders. I don't think I have enough hands for all of it but I'm always up for a challenge.

I make it up to the kitchen through the crowd and immediately head to the fridge. I'm ducking my head in to find all the ingredients to the orders. I'm like a ninja drink maker so I can't let my rep be ruined by not finding everything.

That's when I feel it. It sharp pain that shoots straight through my ass and causes me to jerk. Of course when I jerk up I nail my head on the shelf above. Damn it! My ass feels like it's on fire and I'm pretty sure I just got a concussion. With one hand on my butt and the other on the back of my head I turn around to see who the smacking offender was. I only have a few friends here and they are all downstairs so who the hell did that?

I turn around and immediately met with a very embarrassed looking Latina. She has her hands covering her mouth which is completely opened in shock.

"Oh my god! I'm am so sorry I thought you were Quinn. I just saw the blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Is your head bleeding? Oh my god what if you need stitches?" I finally register what just happened and start to smile. I have a high pain tolerance from years of injuries.

"Hey it's ok. You can breathe now" I see her take in a breath and continue to rub my head. "I'm ok really. Do you think you could show me where the ice bags are so I can make one up?" After this she seems to jump into action. I try to get it from her to do it myself but she just mutters something along the lines of I've got it and go sit on the counter. I'm pretty sure I heard her right so I jump to sit on the counter.

After she is done making the ice up she walks over to me. This is when I thank the heavens for my conscience. _I was right wasn't I_. Ok you win.

She is wearing white shorts that show off her legs wonderfully and a black tank top that is classy as a tank top can be but shows off her cleavage. Especially if you are A. taller than her and B. sitting on a counter higher than she is. Which I am right at the moment.

I look up at her after doing a whole body scan. What I like to see what other girls are wearing so I can see what looks good. All girls do it. _Sure you were. _I choose to ignore you.

I'm happy I went with my black shorts and an off the shoulder purple top. Still can't get me out of my black converse though. Good luck trying, they are just more practical than heels and I still look super hot tonight.

After I look up I see her scanning me much like I did to her just a minute ago. I smirk because, well, I know I'm hot and I don't get embarrassed when other people notice. As long as it's not that creepy guy that stands outside the Walmart. He gives me the heebee geebee's.

As her eyes meet mine I can see a smirk playing on her lips. I return it and continue rubbing the back of my head. I cringe when I hit the bump on the back of my head. Santana immediately steps up and removes my hand from my head. She places the ice on the back of my head and I cringe again. "Sorry" Santana apologizes. I realize at this moment that she has stepped up between my legs dangling off the counter. Is it hot in here all the sudden? I mean the ice is cold but I am hot. I try to cover my inner monologue by being about the biggest cheeseball ever. "It's cool, like ice ice baby, bum bum bum budda dada" looking up at her and wiggling my eyebrows until she gets it.

She laughs and I believe I have just heard the angels sing. I want that to happen again and again and again. _Wonder why that is? _Shhh..

"So Santana thanks for having us over tonight and practically knocking me unconscious but I have some drinks to make." She giggles and steps back so I can get down. "Well maybe you shouldn't put your fine ass out there for everyone. It is kind of inviting." She winks at me and I'm pretty sure I just melted. She laughs and grabs some cup out for me. "Well come on, if I know Quinn she is dying down there for her drink. I'll help you carry them down"

I jump into action and start making everyone's drinks to perfection. Santana asks me to whip her up something and I oblige. We gather everything up and start heading downstairs. "This is amazing Brittney! You have to tell me what this is." I smirk back at her. "Nope you have to be really special to know how I make my drinks. Sam's the only one right now and he knows if he told he would be living 6 feet under the ground" She huffs but I can tell she isn't really angry.

We get down and it looks like the next game is set and ready to go. "What took you so long? Jesus did you walk to Egypt and back for those drinks?" Puck yells from the other end of the table with Sugar by his side. Looks like that is my new competition and I know he can take most people on but he has no chance against Sam and I.

"Alright Puck you want to bitch about the awesome drink I made you? How about a little bet on this game?" I see his eye brows go all the way up to his Mohawk. He knows how good I am but I know his ego won't let him back down either. "Alright fine, If I win you have to reenact your stripper act for all of us down here." I stare into his eyes and smirk because I know I won't lose. I counter his bet with my own. "Ok, and if I win you have to go upstairs and make me my next drink…naked" I see and hear him gulp. We both shake hands and begin the game.

30 minutes later…

"Come on Brittney we only have one cup left you can do this!" Sam is trying to be encouraging but I blame him for being in this position in the first place. Seriously I can only hit one cup at a time and he has taken to missing every cup by a mile if I was being honest with myself I would think that he is possibly in cahoots with Puck on getting me to do a stripper act. _You know he wouldn't do that! _I know but seriously he sucks tonight!

There is one cup left. I look around the room and see Santana and Quinn watching Sam and I. I look over at Puck and see him squirming a little. I love to watch him squirm and I know I do my best when I put on a show.

"So Puck, wanna make this more interesting?" I lightly toss the ping pong ball up and down in my hand not really looking at him. "How about I make this last shot not looking at all and you buy our late night pizza for everyone in this room? You know just like Nathan did that final free throw in One Tree Hill? And don't act like you don't love One Tree Hill we watch it every week." I smirk at him and see him mutter something about not liking that girly shit.

"Fine sounds good to me but I'm upping your stripper dance to topless and how do I know you won't look a little bit during that shot?"

"She'll look at me" Santana pipes up from across the basement. She walks over to my side and turns to Puck "I'll make sure she looks in my eyes the whole time."

"Fine! Can't wait to see those goodies Pierce." He winks at me and I pretend vomit in my mouth. I'm pretty use to his sick comments and I would be lying to myself if I didn't find them hilarious.

I feel a hand brush away the hair from my neck and a hot breath on my ear. "As much as I love a good strip show, this confidence is so much hotter." Santana backs away from me and stands off to my left. I gulp down the giant thing that has just been lodged in my throat and take a swig of my beer.

Ok focus Brittney. Time to get it together and show who is the beer pong champion is here and why. I take one last look down at the cup at the opposite end of the table. Mind as well make this reenactment as real as possible. I look down at the table and dribble the ball twice. I look up and turn my eyes to Santana. She is smiling at me and all I can do is smile back. I pull my arm up for the shot. Santana is still looking in my eyes and I wink at her before letting it go. I don't take my gaze away from Santana's the entire time. All I can see is her. I hear screaming the background but honestly don't care because all I want to do is look at her. _And you think that's normal? _I honestly don't care right now.

That's until I'm lifted up by a screaming Sam who has starting singing we are the champions as loud as he can. He finally lets me down and I see Puck being his dramatic self and slumped on the floor. I walk over to him and pat his back. "Who's ready for a new drink?"

1 hour later…

"Have you ever thought about shaving your ass?" Pucks grunts and continues drinking his jack and coke. "I mean seriously that may be the most hair I have ever seen on an ass. It was like a wooly mammoth and his family took residence on that thing."

"Shut it Pierce, you ready to show these suckers what's up on the dance floor?" Puck sets down his drink and starts to pull me to the make shift dance floor in the living room. "Only if you promise to keep your butt away from me, you know I get hot when I dance and I don't want to feel like I have a fur coat on the whole time." I chuckle and stumble as he pulls me to the floor. Ok so I may or may not be a little hammered at this point.

"Put up or shut up Pierce" I laugh again and start to get a feel for the song playing. I start to sway my hips back and forth to the music and my arms make their way over my head. I feel Puck step up behind me and pull my hips back to his. I see Sam across the floor dancing with Quinn. He looks up at me and winks at me from his place behind Quinn. He seems really happy so I think I'm going to give this girl a chance.

The song changes and the beat picks up. I sway my hips faster and push back against Puck some. It could be to keep my balance but hey he doesn't need to know that. I roll my body against him and arch my back against his chest. I am not attracted to Puck at all but I would be lying if I said dancing like this doesn't get me a little hot. Puck, Sam, and Mike are all like brothers to me and we would never hook up but no problem in using each other a little bit when we need to. I've been a wingman more than once on the dance floor for them and they have been every once in awhile for me.

Puck taps me and points to a girl dancing by herself. I already know what he wants me to do. I pull him with me until we are right next to the girl. I slowly start to inch closer to her until I'm right up against her. I feel her look behind her and see Puck and I. She smiles and continues to dance with up. She backs into me and I then back up to Puck. After a minute of dancing I tap the girl in front of me and tell her I'm thirsty and I'll be back in a bit. I urge her to keep dancing with Puck. She silently asks me about us and I mouth that we are just friends. She smiles and backs up to Puck and continues dancing.

I walk through the crowd back to the kitchen to find Mike rummaging through the fridge. He sees me and grabs another beer for me and tosses it to me. Mike then pulls out his pocket knife and winks are me…Oh god shot gun time. Well I'm already super toasty what would be so bad about one more beer? _It's all in less than 5 seconds! _Oh don't be a pansy now. _You're going to regret this. _Nah I'll be fine.

After we shot gun our beers Mike pulls me to the dance floor. Mike is definitely my favorite dance partner of the group. We usually have a whole battle planned out and he doesn't let me down this time. A small circle has formed for us and we're going back and forth as we usually do. After my last spin I turn and catch eyes with the raven haired beauty. She is smiling at me over the rim of her cup and I don't have time to think as I feel Mike pulls me to do out swing time flip. I land it and immediately drop into the splits. I hear the whole crowd yell Oh! And Damns! I smile as I look up to see a stunned Latina.

I'm again pulled away by Mike as the next song comes on. The crowd has filled in again and we are back to normal dancing. The alcohol is really starting to take effect and I'm sort of lost in my own hazy world when I feel something slid up my front. I sway along with the intruder not worrying about it too much since I know Mike is right behind me and he'll help me out if I need it. _Or not let you do something you shouldn't._ So sometimes its help from myself.

I feel the form grind into me harder and that got my attention back to the now for sure. My hands subconsciously found the forms hips and pulled back into myself. I grinded against the forms ass and heard what sounded like a gasp. I looked up and saw it was Santana. She looked over her shoulder and smiled up at me. I smiled back and continued to dance with her. Eventually I felt cold hit my back. Mike stood in front of us and pointed to the bathroom. I nodded and looked back at Santana. She turned in my hands and placed her arms around my neck. She pulled me closer until our hips were melting together. I had to move my leg somewhere for more room and that conveniently happened to my between her legs.

What I felt there sent a fire shooting between my legs. She was so hot rubbing up and down my thigh. I pulled her hips closer to me and flexed my thigh. Just the friction of her rubbing against my leg was possibly the hottest thing I've ever felt.

And just like that is was gone. I looked up and was met with nothing, no Santana anywhere. What the hell?

I looked around everywhere and ended up back down in the basement. Just as I was about to head back up stairs I heard a couple cans drop. I turn the corner and see Santana furiously picking up cans and cups from beer pong earlier.

"Hey" I say as softly as I can trying not to scare her.  
She looks up at me. "Hey"

Before I have a chance to say anything she interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry" she is staring at her feet.  
I'm super confused so I kind of just stare at her. "I get a little touchy when I'm drinking, and I felt bad for basically riding your leg. You must think I'm such a freak" she sits down on the table and drop her head into her hands.

Ok so the dancing was what this is about. "Hey no need to be sorry I was dancing right back with you" I laugh as I say this because I'm probably still a little too hot from the dancing but this isn't about me its about her. "We all get a little touchy so don't beat yourself up about this. Besides we were hot together! Did you see the boys drooling out there!" she giggles a little bit at that and I'm glad I think I broke her out of the tension and myself.

"I'm pretty sure we can get any guy up there right about now. So come on lets go back to the party and have some fun before everyone starts passing out!" I grab her hand and shiver a little bit. That was weird. _You know why?_ I ignore myself and pull her back to the party. I decide I'm done with dancing and sit down to play some games with the people at the table. Santana sits next to me and smile at me.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we are going to be the greatest duo this small ass town has ever seen" she holds up her cup for me to cheers.

"They won't even know what hit them" _Or you for that matter. _Shh..I clink her glass and get on with the game.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. All mistake are all of mine too so sorry about that!**


End file.
